A liquid crystal display device has excellent properties such as high-definition, a thin shape, lightweight, and low power consumption. Owing to the properties, a market scale of the liquid crystal display device has been rapidly expanded in these years. According to the liquid crystal display device, a dot-reversal driving has been widely employed in which polarities of signal electric potentials supplied to a data signal line are reversed for each horizontal scan period. However, according to the dot-reversal driving, a polarity-reversal frequency of a data signal line becomes high and thereby (i) a pixel charging rate is decreased and (ii) power consumption is increased. In view of this, a block-reversal driving has been proposed in which polarities of signal electric potentials to be supplied to a data signal line are reversed for every plural horizontal scan periods (for example, see Patent Literature 1). According to the block-reversal driving, it is possible to (i) improve a pixel charging rate and (ii) suppress power consumption and a heating value.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique regarding a block-reversal driving in which a dummy scan period is added right after a polarity reversal (see FIG. 18). According to the configuration, a piece of data (n+2) which is the one right after a polarity reversal corresponds to a dummy scan period (third horizontal scan period in FIG. 18) for pre-charge and a horizontal scan period (fourth horizontal scan period in FIG. 18) for actual charge (writing). Accordingly, a charging ratio of a pixel corresponding to the piece of data (n+2) can be enhanced.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2001-51252 (Publication Date: Feb. 23, 2001)